Angiogenesis is the formation, development and growth of new blood vessels. The normal regulation of angiogenesis is governed by a fine balance between factors that induce the formation of blood vessels and those that halt or inhibit the process. When this balance is upset, it generally results in pathological angiogenesis. A great number of pathologies arise from either an excess of angiogenesis or, conversely, an insufficient angiogenesis. Regulating angiogenesis with angiogenic (for insufficient angiogenesis) or angiostatic (for excessive angiogenesis) factors is therefore of great therapeutic interest in a number of medical fields such as ophthalmology, oncology and dermatology. Regulation of angiogenesis can provide approaches for the treatment of vascular diseases, for example, diseases characterized by poor capillarity and/or neurogenesis, including stroke, coronary artery disease, peripheral muscle impairment associated with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, wound healing, and Alzheimer's disease.